


New Years

by Zippit



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first New Years after his transfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Set early season 1

His first New Years in New York. He should do something to commemorate the occasion. Maybe go down to Times Square and see the ball drop in person. He didn't. Instead, he watched from the comfort of his couch.

When the countdown wound to a close, he'd be there alone with no one to share in the moment, no one to wish him well, much like he was now. The rest of the team had their own plans and weren't about to extend an invitation to the rookie they barely knew and distrusted.

So Martin found himself alone for New Years. No friends, no family, alone in a new city. He might as well get used to it; he expected to be here again next year.


End file.
